<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint it Bright by amillefleur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110245">Paint it Bright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillefleur/pseuds/amillefleur'>amillefleur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>is she a tiger or a demon? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feminism, Friendship, Gen, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Self-Insert, Worldbuilding, oc-insert, original clan, self-care, tags to be added later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillefleur/pseuds/amillefleur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I’d rather paint the world bright</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>than see it black and white.”</em>
</p>
<p>Carol &amp; Tuesday, Message in the Wind.</p>
<p>What does it mean to join a military dictatorship? To steal, kill, <em>murder?</em> Trouble comes from all angles; tough training, ruthless enemies, rampaging misogyny, refugee brother, and most of all, teaching morals and identity to children. No, wait, fix that – not only children, but she’s also got a lot of adults treating her as the one-stop therapist, and that demands every ounce of wisdom she’s accrued.<br/>
Oniyuri’s ready for the challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>is she a tiger or a demon? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, thank you for clicking onto my story! It means a lot </p>
<p>The first thing you should know is that you do <strong>NOT</strong> have to read the previous one in this series (Lily in the Maelstrom). It does deal with the OC's life before this fic, however, I don't like the quality of writing and plot, so I'm writing this story in a way you don't have to read the previous one.<br/>In fact, I'd rather you not. I'm keeping it up for recording and to keep the nice comments I've received, that's it.</p>
<p>In regards to this story itself, I will be using songs as the theme/chapter names. It's just something I wanted to do - you don't have to listen to the songs itself. I'll try to stick to English and Japanese songs but no promise 😂😂😂</p>
<p>Also, no, there isn't an update schedule.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Prologue</h2>
<p>He was in a good mood, he realised. Often, the sight beyond the window fascinated him. He liked to watch people go by, listen to the sound of trees, but it was hard with the official work that constantly plagued him.</p>
<p>Sarutobi Hiruzen disliked paperwork, no matter that it was a necessary pain when running a village. With decades of experience under his belt, he was used to ignoring all foreign distractions (within limitations) and buckling down to write lines and lines down. He needed to read every document as it was crucial to know everything to run a village.</p>
<p>Today, though… Hiruzen shook his head as he shuffled his seat until he was facing away from the window and dipped his brush into the inkpot again. How distracted was he to let the ink dry before writing anything? A sigh escaped him as he let the brush rest and picked up the mission report to scrutinise.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, and his fingers were lightly tapping the desk surface as he watched the morning sunlight play with the office plant’s leaves. He counted the fact that he was at least <em>thinking</em> about the mission report as a success.</p>
<p>The task completed and the scroll set aside, Hiruzen took a chance to stand and stretch. Today was turning out to be a not so productive day, and he knew when to cut his losses and stop forcing himself.</p>
<p>He leaned through the window, watching the entrance of the building. From this height, anybody looked like dark squirming grains of rice. Yet something was fascinating about watching his village carry on without him.</p>
<p>Hiruzen cleaned up his desk. He left a few inconsequential documents alone, but anything with any degree of confidentiality was stored away. It was never a good idea to leave paperwork alone without supervision. With the Hokage hat nestled on his head, Hiruzen exited his office.</p>
<p>His secretary pulled him over as soon as he shut the door. They talked about a few appointments due that day, and he confided that today wasn’t going to be a productive day. Sachiko, bless her soul, understood and asked if he wanted to take the rest of the morning off. The two of them understood that sometimes it just wasn’t feasible to force work.</p>
<p>Hiruzen took the chance gladly. Anything before noon was cancelled or postponed, and he left Sachiko’s desk with a weight lifted from his shoulders.</p>
<p>The Hokage tower was moderately busy. Many recognised his relaxed state and refrained from interacting. That was much desired; there were only two hours left until lunchtime, and Hiruzen wanted to make the most of it.</p>
<p>Outside the Hokage tower but still very much tucked behind its massive structure were the gardens; and perhaps while it wasn’t literally in the shadow of it, it might figuratively be. The First Hokage had grown it during stressful times, and the Second Hokage had refused to contemplate the removal of it. Now, it was a landmark, a part of Konoha’s history.</p>
<p>He settled in one of the many benches and could almost imagine his predecessor beside him, arms crossed and a dark scowl burning the strong grass at their feet.</p>
<p>“They wanted it gone, and <em>now</em> they call it a symbol of Konoha?” Hiruzen sighed at the memory. “Their memory is so malleable.”</p>
<p>If he was younger, less controlled, Hiruzen would’ve loved to tip his head back, much like he did when Tobirama had grumbled about that. Instead, he confided in the fact that the first tree Hashirama grew was still standing strong behind him, branches reaching far and wide over his head. Tobirama curled his lip at the mention of the gardens, yet he could always be found at this bench.</p>
<p>Hiruzen tried to relax, but he could not quite lose himself in the sounds of the garden around him. His bones refused to rest gently on the iron and wood bench. The bench was not for today. Instead, he rose and walked through the lines of plants and trees. He ducked through the tunnel of wisteria, leaves and roots twisting around the wooden frame, and towards the flowering shrubs.</p>
<p>Roses were always popular, so they dotted the entrance to the area, outstripping any other kind in number by far. While none were flowering, he knew that white cluttered around the wisteria tunnel to complement the colours when the tree bloomed. Other colours branched out from there, including black, which took a lot of energy and time on the gardener’s behalf and only flowered during the hotter months. They were lucky that Konoha had the right climate to grow them out in the open, though even then some years it was a struggle.</p>
<p>He brushed his fingers over an orange rose. They symbolised passion and energy if he recalled correctly. Hiruzen thought about why he was so distracted today. With a smile, he withdrew a kunai and cut off three roses – one orange, one peach, and one yellow. He stripped the stem of the thorns and tucked the kunai away.</p>
<p>Further into the flowering shrubs area were the peonies, rhododendrons, hydrangeas and more. None were flowering – it was too early in the year for that. Instead, having gotten the roses, he exited and headed towards the tower once more.</p>
<p>He passed a gathering of lilies. The message he had received a few weeks ago popped into his head and he felt a smile tugging his mouth. Unfortunately, there weren’t any orange lilies with black flecks – some of the lilies had a soft pink blush or a darker pink, but the most popular was by far the pure white kind.</p>
<p>“Perhaps it’s best to get a new kind of lily.” He murmured, feeling a petal between his thumb and the side of his index finger. He didn’t choose to take a lily though – the roses would have to do.</p>
<p>He rested the roses on his shoulder like a dozing child and returned to the Tower. It was slightly emptier now that lunch was approaching but the lounges and corridors were dotted with gathered people, chatting among themselves.</p>
<p>Hiruzen approached his secretary’s desk. He couldn’t see Sachiko though, because a massive man with tremendously wide shoulders was bent over the raised counters. Two children were pressed up against his sides, trying their best to see.</p>
<p>He recognised the clan symbol printed on the dark blue yukata. “Suisei Bara, come to flirt with everyone again?”</p>
<p>The man turned, a smile seen through his trimmed beard. Sachiko leaned to see around his massive frame (his shoulders weren’t bigger than his waist like he’d seen several other younger men try for; since puberty, his body had always been thicker around his hips and Hiruzen knew he was far more powerful than the top-heavy type) and Hiruzen was quietly relieved to see a smile on her face. It had been some time since he’d seen Bara and he was glad to see his personality remained the same.</p>
<p>“Sarutobi-san! I was just catching up with Sachiko-chan. Last time I talked to her, she only just got engaged with her husband!” Bara’s deep voice echoed across the room; it had truly been some time since that was a regular sound at the Tower. “Now I hear that she has a two-year-old!”</p>
<p>“Yes – Sana is quite a lovely girl.” He dropped his gaze down to the children beside Bara. “I don’t think these are yours?”</p>
<p>Bara chuckled, waving his hand. “Oh no, oh no. They’re just from the clan, somehow related to me.”</p>
<p>The girl stepped forward. She looked like Bara in a way that all clan members looked similar, but on one hand, her eyes wider than typical in Konoha, and her hair was a riot of curls. On the other hand, he could tell the girl had a parent from outside of the clan – outside of Kumo as well, which was where the clan was from. Her skin, while firmly black, was lighter than Bara’s; her hair was wavy, not curly or coily like he’d seen other Suisei clan members support; and her eyes were a lighter brown. He couldn’t say anything about her nose and lips because she wore a black cloth mask over her mouth and nose. She wore the blue Suisei yukata with the sleeves tied back, and her hands gripped the straps of her backpack.</p>
<p>She stepped forward and bowed deeply to him. “It’s very nice to meet you, Hokage-sama. I am Suisei Oniyuri.” He expected the formal language despite years of knowledge telling him kids this young wouldn’t care for it. Oniyuri rose from her bow and her eyes crinkled; she was almost bouncing in her geta. “This is my brother, Suisei Ajisai.”</p>
<p>The other boy was like Oniyuri in that one parent wasn’t from the clan or Kumo, but his features were more foreign than his sister. One parent had to be from Iwa and the other parent had to have genes from Iwa because his hair was a very dirty blonde (nearly unheard of in the Suisei clan) and his eyes were a dark blue (also incredibly rare because of the inherent recessiveness of blue eyes). There was no way that the two children were blood siblings, but he had heard of stranger things from the Suisei clan.</p>
<p>Ajisai didn’t speak, but he met Hiruzen’s eyes without trouble. Not shy, but conservative.</p>
<p>He looked at his flowers. Originally the peach rose would’ve gone to Oniyuri, but now he felt that the yellow was more suited towards the energetic girl.</p>
<p>“Here’s a little welcoming gift,” he said, giving Ajisai the peach rose, Oniyuri the yellow and Bara the orange. “The garden did not have any tiger lilies and the hydrangea is not in season, so all I could get were roses.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” The boy took the peach rose without a blink, uncaring of the feminine colour. The girl beamed at the yellow rose, bringing it close to her eyes and studying it closely. Bara took his namesake with a grin, rolling the stem between his fingers.</p>
<p>“It’s been a while since someone has tried to woo me with roses.” He gestured to Hiruzen’s office. “Shall we continue behind closed doors?” He accepted the segue, taking the lead to his door, the three Suisei following behind him.</p>
<p>“I am forever faithful to Biwako, unfortunately, so I’ll have to pass. Sachiko, could you bring in some tea?” His secretary nodded and turned to the jug.</p>
<p>He chose not to settle at his desk and instead took them over to the group of lounge chairs facing each other. Curiously, the children did not stick with their older clan member; the two of them sat together facing Hiruzen, while Bara chose the single chair between the larger three seaters. Sachiko entered with a tray of cups and a large pot of oolong tea. Bara waved off the woman and poured for the four of them.</p>
<p>Oniyuri laid her rose carefully on the table and took a cup with thanks. Ajisai peered at the cup in his sister’s hands and made a face.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to pass, sorry.”</p>
<p>Hiruzen nodded. “Understandable. So, how old are you two?”</p>
<p>“Six,” Oniyuri pulled down her mask and took a polite sip of the tea.</p>
<p>Bara chuckled. “He meant your <em>real </em>ages.”</p>
<p>The girl cautiously dropped her cup to her lap and scrutinised Hiruzen. “He knows?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know <em>all</em> the clan secrets, but kages are told of this secret upon the entry of a Suisei into their town. It makes the transition a little smoother if we know you’re not six.”</p>
<p>Ajisai nodded approvingly. “I’m forty.”</p>
<p>“I’m 44, been in this life for 28 years.”</p>
<p>Oniyuri raised her eyebrow at Bara, calculating how old he was when he had died in his previous life. Sixteen and already his life was over? Hiruzen was glad that the Suisei clan could – somehow, the exact details were unknown – remember their previous life and continue with their memories.</p>
<p>Curiously, Oniyuri turned her eyes back to him. “Sixty-eight,” he said, “all in this life.”</p>
<p>She took a sip of her cup. “Well, I’m not older than all of you collectively.” She dropped her age without thought as if he had never <em>heard</em> of anyone living beyond their late 80s. He didn’t allow himself to appear shocked though, only nodding in thought at her answer. The other two didn’t appear fazed, so either they knew her age already or, like her, lived in a society where centenarians were commonality.</p>
<p>“Well, I now know you’ll be able to live alone by yourself without trouble.” He dryly remarked.</p>
<p>Oniyuri perked up at his words. “So we don’t have to deal with babysitters?”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god.” Ajisai groaned.</p>
<p>Hiruzen smiled. “Of course. <em>You</em> could school me into learning a few new things; I doubt I want twenty-year-olds trying to tell me I have a bedtime.” They all laughed.</p>
<p>“Ajisai, as I understand, you’re here to go through our civilian school.” The boy straightened at his attention. “Do you have prior schooling?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was a mathematician in my previous life.” He said. “I would like to study how far this world is in science, and eventually would like to study chakra.”</p>
<p>Hiruzen’s curiosity rose. “An intriguing path. Did you not have it in your previous life?”</p>
<p>“None of us did,” Oniyuri interjected.</p>
<p>“No. We all seem to be from the same world and the same period, and our world used technology and science to do what chakra could do.” Ajisai continued. “While we could not – <em>vomit</em> fire, or whatever, we could use chemicals and physics to create a tool that could.”</p>
<p>Hiruzen knew that from Bara that his world wasn’t so violent (or, more truthfully, was just as violent but kept wars far away from home), so he could pick up the unsaid <em>although we don’t need it</em>.</p>
<p>“I look forward to your findings. Your unique perspective could help discover some mysteries about chakra.” He said, and then turned to Oniyuri. “You’ll be more <em>using</em> chakra, I say?”</p>
<p>She nodded, curly bob cut bouncing. “Yes, I’m quite fascinated by it. It sounds amazing!” Idly, Hiruzen wondered how the older of the two was more energetic – wouldn’t it make sense that Oniyuri was the conservative one, with her age? He could see the wisdom in the way she talked, the way she moved, but he could also see the youthful energy that the rest of them had long shed. She was curious, she was interested. She also had the experience to become a very good ninja very quickly; Hiruzen could easily see her graduating at the earliest age possible, and even then they would be holding her back.</p>
<p>He considered the two before him. Ajisai was practically already enrolled in his civilian school as soon as the letter was delivered to him, but becoming a ninja wasn’t for the faint-hearted.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for everything that a ninja comes with?” he seriously asked her, holding eye contact. Oniyuri settled quickly, and Hiruzen could see her age in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I do.” She knew full well.</p>
<p>“Very well. I welcome you two to Konoha.” He smiled at them, taking a sip of his oolong tea. “Shall we begin the talks of where you would like to live?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Hokage-sama.” Oniyuri smiled. “Please, call me Yuri. I know that calling me demon lily is a bit strange!”</p>
<p>“I think that Konoha will find your strange very welcoming.” It wouldn’t be for a few years before Hiruzen would see the results, but Oniyuri – or Yuri – would be a sign of change. Today was simply the beginning of her tale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paprika - Foorin (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paprika was a pretty popular song when I was over in Japan (2019). Although Kenshi Yonezu's version I thought of more popular, I found the Foorin version cuter and more... true to the song? If you get what I mean. I love me some Kenshi Yonezu/hachi, but Paprika I feel is better sung by excited children. Which matches this chapter lmao</p>
<p>(The original chapter is too long so I split it in two)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>almost published this with 'longue' room *facepalm*</p>
<p>a little more of an idea of my konoha. yeah, it probably doesn't make sense and doesn't hold up to actual cities, but I wanted a little more order to konoha. I have a map but it's only done in pencil lmao.</p>
<p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Paprika - Foorin [<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0valuAksuo">x</a>]</h2>
<p>The necklace was thick and made sleeping uncomfortable. The string was several strings woven together for durability, and it was threaded through a wooden cube barely small enough she could close her hand around it. The edges were sanded down and it was lovingly worn, the little symbols etched on the surfaces full of meaning and promises.</p>
<p>Yuri, full name Oniyuri of the Suisei clan, had worn it since she received it three years ago. Her clan’s symbol was engraved on one side, a companion to a different clan’s symbol on the neighbouring surface. She ran her thumb over the grooves, then dropped the cube under her shirt, patting down the fabric. Her face mask attached, Yuri turned away from the mirror and exited her room.</p>
<p>Ajisai wasn’t her brother through parentage, although, only one of her siblings shared a common parent. He was the closest one to her, though. He was also the only one who loathed mornings and loved to sleep in.</p>
<p>“Ajisai, I’m making lunch. What do you want?” she called through the door. Her brother’s incoherent answer hardly made it through the walls. She nodded, thinking through what they had as she walked through the lounge room.</p>
<p>Rose’s massive frame was squeezed into the couch, even though there was a perfectly serviceable guest room between Ajisai’s and Yuri’s bedrooms. He had one arm thrown over his eyes, his hairy armpit on show to the world. She would tickle it if she didn’t know how sweaty it was.</p>
<p>Breakfast was a simple bowl of cornflake cereal for herself. With how late Ajisai woke up, communal breakfast was wasteful, and cereal required less effort. With that done, Yuri began lunch, preparing sausages wrapped in cheese as Ajisai requested, along with a mini salad and a helping of white rice.</p>
<p>Ajisai’s box was returned to the fridge, her own placed neatly in her backpack, fitting in with her books and pencil case perfectly. By then it was seven, and class didn’t start until eight-thirty. Factoring in travel time, Yuri only had to leave just before eight.</p>
<p>She settled in the lounge room with one of her course books, flicking through theory she already knew. The rustling pages must’ve annoyed Rose because he groaned and slowly sat up straight.</p>
<p>“Mornin,” he grunted, dully staring at the blank walls. Having just moved in last week, the apartment was lacking in decoration. Yuri was going to fix that, but for now, Rose had to wake himself up.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” she replied, closing the book for now and returning it to the coffee table set between the three-seater and single chair. “Got anything planned for today?”</p>
<p>“Nothing until this evening. You still want to go to the hot springs?” she rolled her eyes. “Thought so. Today’s your first day, right?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Ajisai’s school doesn’t start until next week. Probably so those who drop out of the ninja academy don’t have to miss out on much.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the first week is full of tests to figure out where you are.” Rose yawned, then twisted his head side to side, relishing the loud cracks. “Some clan kids typically skip one or two grades.”</p>
<p>She took the knowledge in with a hum. Years ago, Rose had been Yuri was – in a body too young, getting ready for an occupation that previously existed solely in fantasy.</p>
<p>Like the alluded clan kids, Yuri had previous training. Their clan had about a dozen members who had studied, trained, and eventually returned from their ninja village to protect the Suisei clan as they travelled. Rose’s village was Konoha, and so when Yuri chose the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he had taken up the role to introduce the two of them to his old village.</p>
<p>“How many grades did you skip?”</p>
<p>“Immediately, I skipped three years, which I’m sure you’ll do as well. Then a few years later war was declared and I was immediately graduated. I wasn’t pushed to the front lines until further down the track though.”</p>
<p>“Then you returned to the academy,” she recalled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, taught for a few years, then joined their version of the Men in Black. About a year before you were born I quit and returned to the clan.” Rose sighed, dwelling for a moment in the memories. Then he grunted and heaved himself up. “Oh boy, that couch is pretty squishy. I’m going to make myself some <em>breakky, oooh yeah, baby…”</em></p>
<p>Yuri wrinkled her nose at the couch as Rose entered the kitchen singing under his breath. She wanted far firmer couches, knowing she would concentrate more if the couches weren’t so comfy. Couch surfing didn’t matter when they had a guest room! But Ajisai had demanded, and so they got a couch worthy of sleeping in (even though, as Rose had shown, it still gave pretty bad neck cricks). The couch she was sitting on was her side of the bargain. At least she could claim it as <em>her</em> couch and not have anyone else sit in it.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes to eight, Yuri slid on her tabi and geta. Ajisai wasn’t even close to waking up, so Rose had left a note on the fridge door for him. Together, they left their little apartment.</p>
<p>The streets were already alive with yelling children and hurried parents. It was the residential area, so it lacked shops apart from the occasional homemade sweet store and was peppered with playgrounds and parks between the roundish white buildings housing everyone. Their apartment was quite close to the Central Square, close enough that the giant tree could be seen peeking over the orange tiled rooftops of every apartment. On the other side of Central Square was Inari’s Hemisphere, the hub of trade and services in Konoha.</p>
<p>Here were all the stores where nearly every civilian worked. Tucked behind the first few streets of yelling store owners and bright storefronts were the workshops and work sheds, where bigger items were made and stored. Behind <em>that</em> were the stores for the permanent residents, like bookstores and tea shops.</p>
<p>Along the curved edge of Inari’s Hemisphere was the tourist area, as it was the closest tourists could get to the magnificent Hokage faces before they got into the richer, and private, civilian housing. To the side of the faces was the Hokage tower, standing nearly as tall as the cliffside that protected the south of Konoha. The tower sat at the end of Fire Shadow Way, as it couldn’t be called the South Road as it was more south-east.</p>
<p>As the Hokage was at the end of Fire Shadow Way, shops continued to line the road. Yuri knew that behind the two-storey and sometimes three-storey buildings was more residentials. Between Fire Shadow Way and the East Road were the comfy civilians. Yuri and Ajisai had chosen to live in the (slightly struggling) civilian area, which was the corner of the North Road and the West Road, snug against Central Square.</p>
<p>Yuri could see young children like her dragging their stressed parents towards the Hokage Tower. The ninja academy rested at the foot of the spire, perhaps a physical representation of the little kids who would someday grow up to enter the Hokage Tower.</p>
<p>The two of them turned left just before the Tower, following the wide and worn road to the academy. There were thick crowds of parents and their children, as it was about ten minutes before class started and little Yuuko had yet to fix her clothes.</p>
<p>Yuri turned to Rose, straining her neck until the larger man squatted.</p>
<p>“Alright!” he grinned at her, getting one in reply. With her face mask though, he could only see the crinkle of her eyes. “Looks like it’s your first day at school!”</p>
<p>“Wow,” she dryly said, “This is totally my first day of school.”</p>
<p>“Ooh boy, those teachers won’t know what will hit them.” Rose rubbed his hands together with a smirk. “They didn’t know what to do with me. You? You’ll twist words right ‘round their heads!”</p>
<p>“Japanese isn’t my first language,” she protested.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’ll know what to do when they treat you like a dumb shit.” He laughed. “Go get them, tiger!”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at the name, but turned and walked away.</p>
<p>She found her name easily enough and the class with it too. When she entered, she chose a front desk and didn’t bother to interact with the other six-year-olds. There was <em>no</em> way she wasn’t skipping a few grades.</p>
<p>Her teacher wore a thick jacket over the dark blue of typical Konoha ninja; his green chuunin vest peaked through the open front of the trench coat, and, to top it all off, he wore wide sunglasses. He entered the class quietly and stood behind the desk, holding what Yuri guessed was a class role.</p>
<p>“Good morning, I’m your teacher Aburame Seiji. The next three days we’ll be holding placement tests to ensure you will be placed in your skill level. I will now call your names. Please respond with a here, and if need be, the name you wish to be referred to as.”</p>
<p>Around Yuri, her classmates kept on shouting, ignoring their teacher. Yuri looked back to the teacher and realised he was staring at her. She shrugged. His shoulders sagged.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, after a lot of arguing and haranguing, the class was quiet enough to hear their teacher. Aburame didn’t bother with the introduction again, realising that his students were very young kids. Instead, he jumped straight into the roll call. When <em>Oniyuri </em>was called, a few kids around her made faces.</p>
<p>“Why would you be called <em>tiger lily?”</em> a girl demanded.</p>
<p>“Clan custom. Everyone is called a flower.” She answered, then waved her hand at Aburame. “Please call me Yuri though.”</p>
<p>“What’s your dad called then?” the same girl demanded. She was confused for a second before she figured out what she was asking.</p>
<p>“He isn’t my father. Bara is just a fellow clan member.”</p>
<p>“He’s called <em>Bara?</em> But he’s HUGE!” the kid threw open her arms just so Yuri could understand how big he was.</p>
<p>“I know,” she smirked under her mask, “Quite fitting, is it not?”</p>
<p>“Now, now,” Aburame sighed, wary of the six-year-olds losing concentration. “Let’s continue. Next is…”</p>
<p>Half an hour later they were frowning over tests and exams. The language was incredibly simple, and the problems they offered varied from why-are-you-asking-me-this to a few seconds of math working to the side of it. Aburame must have seen how fast she flew through the tests and gave her a language comprehension test… then a kanji when she was done with that. By the time the other kids had finished their first test, Yuri had finished three and still had plenty of time left over. She was bored, but it was expected. A university graduate being graded on Pythagoras theorem-level questions. It was almost the start of a bad Mary Sue joke.</p>
<p>Aburame had the sense to not keep the enthusiastic kids inside any longer. They trooped outside and were tested on their physical shape through running laps and climbing over playgrounds with passion. Most of the kids were raring to go, viewing it as playtime, but either exhausted themselves quickly or lost focus on the goal.</p>
<p>Yuri trudged through the tasks one by one. Aburame had come, to that point, expect her results, and quickly sent her on unique tasks that demanded higher and higher standards… for a six-year-old. Who had never studied before.</p>
<p>Yuri wasn’t the only clan kid who outstripped others; there were kids from all kinds of clans who were physically in better shape. Most of them were from the Inuzuka clan, but there were more than enough from the other Konoha clans, like the Hyuuga, or the Yamanaka. There was a particularly spirited Akimichi as well, their determined face framed by loads of sweat.</p>
<p>It was barely after lunch when Aburame declared the day over. “Suisei, Akimichi, please stay behind.” Was all that he added.</p>
<p>The kids all left rapidly, and she lined up with the strong-willed Akimichi. Their teacher looked far more exhausted than this morning, as his shoulders had fallen into a slouch sometime during their physical examinations and not risen since. He didn’t rub his temples, but it looked like a serious effort not to.</p>
<p>“Aburame-sensei?” Yuri questioned. He looked at them and sighed.</p>
<p>“You two will be moved up a grade. You both have good physical levels, but even better, your much more mentally prepared than your age peers.”</p>
<p>Akimichi cheered at his words, fist-pumping the air.</p>
<p>“Are we the only two? Other clan kids were also our level.”</p>
<p>“Only physically. Clans tend to forget that they also have to teach their kids the book side, not just the physical side of being a ninja. Akimichi, well done on proving you can go up a grade. Suisei, I don’t think anyone could teach you anything from the books no matter how long you stay at the academy.”</p>
<p>No shit, she said to herself. But she could see Aburame’s point; physical condition could be achieved pretty easily. Book knowledge tended to be harder to learn, particularly at this age.</p>
<p>“Before you go, please tell me you have experience in kunai and sharp weaponry.” Yuri nodded while Akimichi shook their head. “Alright then. I’ll tell the teachers then. Have a good day.” The teacher almost stumbled out the door.</p>
<p>Yuri didn’t have to hide her grin at that.</p>
<p>“You did pretty well out there. You looked like you were putting in a lot of effort.” She said to Akimichi.</p>
<p>“Yeah! My friends are in a grade above me, so I <em>really</em> want to join them.” They grinned, proud. Then they looked at Yuri pretty seriously. “I saw how fast you were going through those tests though. You have nothing on me!”</p>
<p>“I have a little advantage, though.” She dismissed. “Have fun with your friends.”</p>
<p>The Akimichi was a little confused by her words but they separated at the gates with simple goodbyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paprika - Foorin (pt 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>con't of previous chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOPS I FORGOT THAT I HAD THIS ALREADY WRITTEN Σ(゜ロ゜;)<br/>i haven't written the next chapter yet so idk when i'll upload :( thats just how it be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, feeling relaxed by the hot spring visit last night, Yuri was ready to throw some kunai. Her name had changed classes and she slipped into the new room without much hassle. The kids around her were a little larger than her, but she could easily pass off as a small seven-year-old. The Akimichi from yesterday was busy in a group, no doubt their friends.</p>
<p>The day started with a roll introduction, and she corrected her new teacher on her name without the commentary from yesterday. The morning's exams were slightly tougher; she cast a glance at her neighbour and saw they had different quizzes. It figured that the academy realised she was a little more advanced than normal.</p>
<p>The physical examinations were identical. Once running laps and climbing obstacle courses, their teachers drew them aside to the throwing ranges. They were offered kunai and instructed to throw them to the targets one by one.</p>
<p>The bright without training kids bowed out immediately, knowing that this was not the time to learn how to throw kunai. Those less than bright only threw once or twice before they were informed to stand aside.</p>
<p>There were more than enough kids who knew how to throw, though, so Yuri grew bored enough to join the Akimichi and their friends.</p>
<p>“Suisei, right?” Akimichi greeted. “This is the other girl who moved up a grade.”</p>
<p>The girl to her right, obviously Hyuuga going off the eyes, looked her up and down. “I don’t recall a clan called Suisei in Konoha.”</p>
<p>“I’d be surprised.” Yuri calmly replied. “Suisei is a travelling clan. We tour the Elemental Countries and occasionally send kids to learn to be ninjas.”</p>
<p>A kid that didn’t look like he was in a clan cocked his head. “How could that happen? Wouldn’t that be dangerous?”</p>
<p>Whoa, kids with some sense in their empty heads. Yuri nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, however, upon the foundation of the Hidden Villages my clan signed a contract with the Kages allowing us entry (even during wartime) and a special clause that allows me to be here.”</p>
<p>“I don’t recognise your name.” The Hyuuga wrinkled her nose. “Do you even have a bloodline limit?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Then what is it?”</p>
<p>Yuri stretched her arms out, raising her eyebrow at the Hyuuga when she did not take them. Gingerly, the snooty brat took them. A few seconds passed as Yuri collected herself.</p>
<p>The Hyuuga shrieked. “What is that!!! UGH, IT BEST NOT BE BUGS!”</p>
<p>She wrenched her hands away. Smiling calmly – although nobody could see it – Yuri raised her arms, showing the water collecting around her hands. “I can control water.” She explained, shaping it so it reached out towards the cowed Hyuuga. She scrambled backwards out of its reach.</p>
<p>Chuckling to herself, she withdrew the water. What she did not explain is that Yuri couldn’t <em>produce</em> the water. Instead, she had a band of water that sat around her waist at all times, ready to be called upon. But that was information she wasn’t going to share to kids she wouldn’t stay with.</p>
<p>“Suisei, please!” their teacher called, and she left with a wave.</p>
<p>After class was called at about three in the afternoon. This time it was only Yuri who was called aside.</p>
<p>“Am I going up a grade?” she asked. The teacher nodded, barely glancing at her as they studied the paper before them. It was her exam.</p>
<p>“Yeah, judging by this, you could graduate in a year. You corrected a <em>question</em>.” The older woman shot her a look. It was only the wrong kanji, and it had the correct furigana above it. The other kids would’ve gotten it right. “But, due to the age limits, this is the last time you’re going to go up a grade. So make friends, alright?”</p>
<p>Yuri accepted the warning with a slight bow. “Yes, sensei.”</p>
<p>“Good. You can go now.”</p>
<p>She went home, passing Akimichi with their friends without saying a word.</p>
<p>Ajisai was making dinner when she got home, watching the frying sausages with blank eyes. “Welcome home,” he muttered without thought, poking the snags gingerly with the flipper.</p>
<p>“If you want me to make dinner, just say so,” she said from the kitchen entrance.</p>
<p>“You made lunch.”</p>
<p>“Alright then.” She returned to the lounge room and retrieved her sewing from the storage under the chabudai. It was the beginning of her quest to decorate the apartment. Already calligraphy scrolls of her and Ajisai’s name hung next to the corridor to the bedrooms and the bathroom had a small embroidery hoop she had created a year ago.</p>
<p>Rose returned that evening with some very pretty lace curtains and the two of them spent a few hours trimming and fitting it to the windows of the lounge room and dining room. They weren’t very effective in shutting out sunlight, but they were pretty and Yuri preferred natural light.</p>
<p>It didn’t stop Ajisai grumbling about their practicality.</p>
<p>The next day, Yuri was armed with a stuffed lunched box and a focused mindset. Today she was going to meet the class she would graduate with and become ninjas together. They would be the age group in which she would find the team she would work together with as genin and perhaps as chuunin as well.</p>
<p>Rose noted her energised state and sent her off with two massive thumbs up that she copied with her far smaller hands. Ajisai, of course, was still asleep.</p>
<p>As she walked to school, Yuri hummed a song under her breath. She had left home early enough to stroll instead of a mad dash that she always had to do in her previous life, and this time school was still a wondrous place that held all kinds of prospects. Paprika by Foorin perfectly matched her mood and the youth she would be surrounded by from now on.</p>
<p>She stepped through the academy building with a spring in her step. Just as she was about to step through the door, a voice called for her.</p>
<p>“Suisei-chan, right?”</p>
<p>She turned to see a teenage boy with a noticeable scar across the bridge of his nose. “Yes, senpai? Sensei?”</p>
<p>“Either will do,” the boy (because there was <em>no</em> way she was calling him man or anything along those lines) chuckled, rubbing his neck shyly. “I am pretty young for a teacher, after all! I’m Umino Iruka, and I just wanted to welcome you to my class.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you. Please call me Yuri.” She said with a bow, ignoring her heart picking up speed. If Iruka was her teacher, then…</p>
<p>“Alright then, Yuri-chan! I’ve been told you’re all set on the academic side but could use these years as a chance to practice your physical side. We didn’t test your weaponry skills extensively, so we’ll see how you do today. You have good control over your bloodline limit, so I assume you’ve got practice with your chakra?”</p>
<p>“Yes; I’ve also attempted the Transformation jutsu and am learning bojutsu.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! Thanks for letting me know. I’ll learn a bit more about you in the coming days, so I’ll let you go for now. Have fun with your new classmates!”</p>
<p>Yuri watched him go, amused. It was the most involved teacher she had met yet in this place, although the previous two saw that she was going to test out pretty easily and in all likelihood didn’t bother to put in the effort to learn about her.</p>
<p>She entered her classroom and saw that Umino had bothered to put up decoration through educational posters and motivational pictures. It enhanced the classroom immensely and she was liking her teacher more than ever.</p>
<p>Her attention moved to her classmates. Grinning, she picked out familiar face after familiar face. About three years ago, she had been in Konoha and had made friends. Friends she could see before her. Yuri was happy to see that she had gotten into the perfect age group.</p>
<p>Her classmates were starting to notice her. With these 8-year-olds, her age was immediately noticeable and couldn’t be passed off. Two girls approached her; Yuri didn’t want to be treated like a lost toddler, so she smoothly walked past them and took a seat near the front, setting her bag down firmly.</p>
<p>“Hang on,” she could hear. “She looks familiar… That <em>symbol…</em> where have I seen it?” It made her smile.</p>
<p>She sat in her chair, cheerfully kicking her legs with glee. She could barely rest her arms on the desks as they were sizeably larger than her, yet she couldn’t stop smiling.</p>
<p>Umino walked in just as the bell rang. “Alright! Welcome to a new year guys!”</p>
<p>His big grin was answered in kind by his enthusiastic students. It was a world of difference from the Aburame two days ago. “Today we’re joined by a new student! Please welcome Suisei Oniyuri!”</p>
<p>He motioned for her to come over. She slipped off her chair and came to the forefront.</p>
<p>“Hello!” she greeted, without waiting for Umino’s instructions. “I’m Suisei Oniyuri. Please call me Yuri! I’m very happy to be back in Konoha and look forward to becoming a ninja with all of you. Please take care of me!”</p>
<p>Umino led the applause. “Very good. Does anyone have <em>sensible</em> questions for her?”</p>
<p>“What are your hobbies?”</p>
<p>“Embroidery, reading, writing and taijutsu.”</p>
<p>“Why are you called tiger lily?”</p>
<p>“Clan custom. My brother is called hydrangea.”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you were in Konoha?” Yuri saw the person who posed that question was one she was familiar with. She grinned at him.</p>
<p>“Three years ago. I stayed here for a few months and met a few of you, so I pushed myself so I could join this age group.”</p>
<p>Her answer made him sit up straighter, a spark of knowing in his eyes. “Are <em>you</em> the girl who snuck into the adult-”</p>
<p>The door threw open just as Nara Shikamaru was about to ask a question that she preferred if Umino didn’t hear. A new boy stumbled through the door, scampering across the floor and up the rising seats.</p>
<p>“Uzumaki! You’re late! For the <em>first day!”</em> Umino barked, arms crossed. She giggled, watching the tongue lashing with a touch of nostalgia. It had been a long time for her since being late didn’t have dire consequences. She almost missed her first schooling.</p>
<p>“Sorry sensei!” the blonde yelled, looking very chastised. His eyes then dropped to her, and he blinked. Then squinted.</p>
<p>“Hey, Naruto!” she waved. At his name, his eyes almost bugged out.</p>
<p>“<em>Oniyuri?!”</em> he gasped. Yuri laughed.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright, touching reunion aside, it’s time to start the competency tests!” Umino smiled, pushing her back slightly so she could return to her desk. Her tests were not the standard and instead asked for incredibly specific kanji or more and more maths questions that were more logic than hard maths.</p>
<p>This class had more than one test though, and it went until lunch. At that point, Naruto had cast hundreds of looks towards her, and Shikamaru had given his fair share. Chouji had picked up on her identity sometime between the tests and was thoughtfully considering her over a packet of chips.</p>
<p>Break broke, and she was immediately confronted by Naruto.</p>
<p>“Oniyuri!” he gasped. “I thought I dreamt you up!”</p>
<p>There was a wet dream joke in there, but Yuri let it slide. Some of them weren’t even nine; it would go right over their heads.</p>
<p>“I’m real, and I go by Yuri now.” She said as she stood and withdrew her lunch. Naruto, she noticed, didn’t have anything.</p>
<p>“Hey,” dawdled Shikamaru behind her. “You didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>“Do you know <em>why</em> it’s an adult’s only room?” She asked in reply. At his lip curl, she sniggered. “Yeah, that was me.”</p>
<p>“You’re the girl that can control water, right?”</p>
<p>She turned to Naruto. “Remember that prank we did on that guy?”</p>
<p>The blonde boy looked like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. “Ohmygodyesssss.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have better control now… we could do so much <em>more!”</em></p>
<p>Shikamaru groaned. “Please don’t do it on Umino-sensei. He doesn’t deserve it.” Yuri was happy to see that someone else saw how much effort the teenager put into his charges. She happily agreed with his request.</p>
<p>Her stomach growled. She hefted her lunch box. “Show me where I can have lunch?”</p>
<p>They pulled her along to a tree set further away from the main gathering of kids. She could see other grades picking spots across the grounds, but generally classes stuck together. Yuri cracked open her lunch and settled down to eat.</p>
<p>“Has anything happened since I’ve been gone? Hey, Naruto, are you still living in that apartment I found for you?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “It’s been great! The transformation jutsu really helps with faking that there’s someone else at home.”</p>
<p>“My brother and I have to do the same. We have to pretend that the guest room is our ‘mothers’ room.”</p>
<p>Naruto turned thoughtful. “Is Ajisai your brother? I thought you had different mothers.”</p>
<p>“We do, but we consider each other siblings.”</p>
<p>Chouji snickered. “You weren’t lying about everyone being named after flowers.”</p>
<p>“My mother is called fireworks, Ajisai’s mother is called morning glory, the clan leader is called chrysanthemum…” she listed. “The clan is used to it, but I get that calling me Oniyuri is a bit strange, so I’ve switched to Yuri.”</p>
<p>Shikamaru nodded. “I can’t say anything. I’m called deer boy.”</p>
<p>“And I’m named after a ramen topping!” Naruto interjected. The four of them collapsed into giggling.</p>
<p>“Hey Oniyuri – I mean, Yuri,” Naruto began to dig around in his pockets, withdrawing a frog wallet that was almost round with coins. Attached to the metal lips was a familiar strip of strings. “I, uh, still have your friendship bracelet… but it broke last year.”</p>
<p>The ends were frayed, and it was almost undone. But she recognised the blue and brown three-strand plait it had originally been, despite the dirt and sun bleaching warping it. In response, she fished out her necklace, displaying the dice for Naruto see.</p>
<p>“I have your die.” She smiled, flicking it with a finger so the Uzumaki swirl could be seen. When she had received it, it was rough, and tough against her skin. Now, it was smooth. “I have your new friendship bracelet in my bag, though. I’ll give it to once we go back.”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” Naruto cheered, patting his frog wallet with glee. “I was really sad when it broke.”</p>
<p>“He was inconsolable for <em>days</em>. He only stopped when I tied it to his frog.” Shikamaru grumbled. Leaning closer, she could see how Shikamaru had done it. Slipping it right at the corner of the metal mouth between the fabric, the end that hadn’t broken was a loop and he had thread the bracelet through it. She was happy to see that her gift to Naruto hadn’t been lost.</p>
<p>She leaned back, watching as Chouji consumed his massive lunch. It was quite healthy from what she was seeing; lots of green leaves around a diverse range of vegetables and fat-stripped meat products, all on top of a massive serving of rice. Shikamaru’s lunch was compact and he took slow bites between talking. Naruto didn’t have anything.</p>
<p>“Naruto,” she called and offered her spear set of chopsticks. He took them questioningly, and then lit up when she also offered her second bento box. “Just like before?”</p>
<p>“Awesome!” he grinned at her over his lunch. “I missed you so much, Yuri! I can’t believe you’re back!”</p>
<p>She smiled softly, and this time she knew that Naruto could see it because her mask was down. “Yeah. I am too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ❤🧡💛💚💙💜🤎</p>
<p>Check out my other fics!</p>
<p>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103121">A Harry Potter fic where Harry gets Tom Riddle's diary at the start of year 2</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>